Dos mundos
by Elmund9
Summary: One-shots de Ichihime, algunos pre-canon, post Canon y Aus (Ichigo conoce a Orihime; Orihime conoce a Ichigo; los problemas de tener un hijo con poderes espirituales; clases Quincy, actuar en una obra de Frozen; un au donde Orihime es un monstruo de calabaza..y el último, Kazui y el nuevo miembro de la familia)
1. Chapter 1

Dos mundos

La primera vez que Ichigo la vio, él sintió su respiración detenerse. Cabello castaño casi naranja y dulces ojos color cafés en una hermosa cara blanca le recordaban a las hadas de los cuentos; la bella sonrisa banca y el brillo de su mirada, al sol.

Unos segundos después recordó como debía actuar en el salón de clases, despejo su mente de pensamientos poéticos y fue a sentarse en su asiento. Olvidó a la misteriosa niña sentada al lado de su amiga Tatsuki en cuanto abrió el libro, el breve encandilamiento ya había pasado y él volvía a su vida para no pensar en ella jamás.

O eso creyó él.

Orihime Inoue, ese era el nombre de la joven. Era amiga de Tatsuki desde la secundaria. Otros jóvenes hubieran aprovechado la amistad en común para conocer a la estudiante más bella de la escuela, sin embargo Ichigo no era esa clase de hombre.

Desde niño, él era capaz de ver fantasmas y adoraba ese don a pesar de sus constantes quejas de querer ser normal. Le gustaba ayudar a los muertos con pequeños detalles cómo arreglar un florero, ayudar a dos abuelos muertos a encontrase de nuevo en el parque o la ocasional paliza a un bribon que profanaba las tumbas. Sin embargo, ver fantasmas era anormal. Él era diferente.

Una vez, en la secundaria, Ichigo y su salón de clases había ido a un museo. En frente de un cuadro de pintura había un hombre canoso, su kimono era azul con un elegante diseño y repetía un bella tonalidad continuamente. Todos sus compañeros admiraron el cuadro de un atardecer antes de moverse a la siguiente pintura. Si había casas o árboles en el paisaje, Ichigo jamás lo supo. Él no tenía idea de que habían visto sus compañeros así como ninguno de ellos había visto el elegante kimono azul.

Él jamás sería capaz de conectarse con los otros al igual que los demás; ellos y él vivían mundos distintos.

Por eso, ella seguiría en su lado de la razón e Ichigo en el suyo: dos granos de arena que se cruzaron por casualidad para separarse a la primera brisa de viento.

Aún así la miraba de reojo, atrapado por una fuerza magnética dificl de escapar. Fue por eso que en la tercera semana de clases vio a un espíritu rondando alrededor de Orihime.

Un joven hombre vestido de traje y con cabello negro lacio partido por la mitad. El hombre seguía a Orihime con hombros bajos y con ojos vidriosos al borde del llanto. Al observar mejor las facciones del espíritu un recuerdo lo asaltó.

A él llegó la memoria de una niña delgada, sobre hombros pequeños su hermano moribundo, sangre callendo por el uniforme escolar, dejando un charco debajo de ellos. La escena similar a otra de años atrás, una gabardina amarilla teñida de rojo bajo la lluvia.

Fue por eso que Ichigo se arriesgó a verse como "raro" para ella.

-Tu hermano está triste - Ichigo le dijo, incapaz de ver los ojos de ella y ver la confusión que debía existir en ellos. Quizás creería que Ichigo estaba loco o jugándole una broma, pero él tenía que decirle sobre su hermano y esperar lo mejor.

Si fuera su madre el espíritu sufriendo, a él le gustaría saberlo. La mayoría de los espíritus les calmaba saber que eran recordados o su familia estaba bien. Eso se dijo Ichigo para animarse a decirlo.

Esa noche, Ichigo lamento su estupidez. Era imposible que sus palabras ayudarán al espectro, lo único conseguido era asustar a una inocente huérfana. Sus palabras dichas sin cuidado por sentimientos egoístas posiblemente habían habierto heridas profundas en la alma gentil de Orihime.

Con esos pensamientos rondando en su mente, apenas y pudo dormir.

Al día siguiente Ichigo sintió la mirada fija de Tatsuki sobre él, observando la cara de Ichigo con detenimiento sólo para sacudir su cabeza en reprobación. Había habido un toque de amabilidad en el gesto, pero aún así Ichigo sintió frio recorrer su cuerpo, Tatsuki era una parte importante de su vida, y si el habia herido a Orihime, entonces Ichigo iba a perder una vieja amistad.

Una parte de él pensó que merecía el castigo; por eclipsar el sol una vez más...antes de poder ser arrastrado al abismo, Tatsuki le lanzó una pequeña bola de papel al pecho, acompañada por una sonrisa burlona y un giño del ojo.

En la primaria, Tatsuki hacia eso también. Ya fuera que lo deprimió ver el espectro de un niño esperando personas que jamás volverían o porque Shin de quinto le había tirado su comida por "raro", Tatsuki siempre lo intentaba reanimar tirándole una pequeña bola de papel y sonriendo hacia él. Un intento de llevar a Ichigo a la realidad de los demás.

El tiró el pedazo de papel justo a tiempo para ver a Orihime colocarse al lado del pupitre de Tatsuki, viendo cómo la karateka atrapaba la bolita con practicada facilidad. Ella saludó a su amiga antes de voltear a ver a Ichigo.

-¡Buenos días, Ichigo!- Orihime lo saludo con ánimo, sonrisa tan radiante cómo siempre, brillando para él y los demás.

Lo estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, como si estuviera intentando ver el alma de él, y por unos segundos Ichigo sintió que ambos estaban en el mismo mundo.

Ichigo sonrió.

* * *

 _Feliz día del Amor y la amistad._

 _Gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Llamado**

Orihime sabe que era una persona rara.

Desde que era una niña en el jardín de niños resaltaba. Su pelo castaño casi naranja y una enorme afinidad por soñar en mundos de fantasía la situaban fuera de los demás. No encajaba a pesar de su sonrisa amable o su naturaleza cálida, incapaz de entender el mundo al igual que los otros.

A pesar de ser extraña, ningún niño la maltrato o hablo mal de ella, y aunque jamás tuvo alguien a quien llamar un "amigo", ella paso su infancia sin ningún problema.

Sin embargo, en la secundaria, cuando los cambios en su cuerpo se hicieron presentes, que un día se vio en el espejo y la invadió un deseo de embonar y gracias a los años de vida podía aparentar ser "normal", sólo tenía que ver a las demás niñas para copiar manerismos y estilos. Ser igual que los otros.

Orihime era bonita, su largo cabello digno de pertenecer a la más bella princesa de los cuentos de hadas, y por eso, las demás niñas lo cortaron, intentando bajar a la soñadora de su nube en los cielos, y con está acción le recordaron a Orihime que ella no podía encajar.

Poco tiempo después Sora, el hermano de Orihime, murió.

Ella acariciaba su corto cabello mientras lloraba. El mundo en el que vivían todos los demás seguía existiendo en un horizonte inalcanzable, pero está vez ella era incapaz de siquiera querer verlo.

Sin su hermano, Orihime era un alien verde perdido en el espacio. Sin un hogar ni un destino, únicamente un infinito vacío de soledad a su alrededor. Era una mujer muerta en vida.

Hasta que un día, una compañera de su clase apareció de la nada para rescatarla de la deriva del espacio.

Tatsuki era fuerte y valiente. Un dragón que surcaba el cielo sin miedo. Al principio Orihime había sido incapaz de entender porque alguien tan increíble cómo Tatsuki la había decidido proteger, pero tras hablar con ella, la respuesta de Tatsuki fue que le disgustaban los abusivos y que Orihime le recordaba a un amigo suyo, otro raro que vivía en mundos de sueños.

Fue gracias a Tatsuki que Orihime abrazó su propia extravagancia. Si lo pensaba bien no era necesario ser alguien más que ella, el mundo de Tatsuki aún era misterioso, pero era bello porque ahí vivía Tatsuki y muchas otras personas.

El horizonte era lejano, pero hermoso.

Tiempo después entró a la preparatoria y un día, de la nada, un muchacho guapo con una cara graciosa se le acercó. Ella sabía que su nombre era Ichigo, y su fama de problemático rondaba por todo el salón. Aún así se detuvo en medio del pasillo, había algo distinto en él que casi llamaba a su alma.

—Tu hermano, él está triste.

Ichigo dió una pequeña reverencia antes de huir con velocidad, dejando a Orihime confundida en el pasillo.

Ella observó el techo, su hermano estaba muerto y ella únicamente le rezaba, pero jamás había abierto su corazón y compartido su vida con él desde que había fallecido. Quizás era momento de decirle a su hermano que todo estaba bien. Que ella estaba bien.

Tatsuki la acompañó a su casa, y durante la plática hablaron de Ichigo. Él resultó ser el amigo raro de Tatsuki y Orihime admitió que le había caído bien, aunque no discutió las palabras que él le había dado.

Orihime se preguntó brevemente si Ichigo era igual que ella.

La mañana siguiente, cuando saludo a Ichigo, al ver su cara amable a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido, ella pudo ver una increíble calidez en sus ojos. Ella entendió algo importante en ese momento, Ichigo y ella podian no pertenecer al mismo mundo, ser tan diferentes como los polos de la tierra, y aún así, eso no importaba.

Su alma había sido llamada y ella respondería.

* * *

..

 _Ups, no planeaba subir este fic...Pero falta amor hacia IH.. Así que..Pues aquí está.. Gracias por leer_.


	3. Kazui

Kazui

Ver fantasmas era normal para Ichigo. Desde que tenía memoria podía ver sombras de personas, algunas casi translúcidas, otras manchas negras con bordes difusos.

Cuando era un niño mimado que se refugiaba en el regazo de su madre, Ichigo tenía prohibido hablar con fantasmas, bajo el mismo supuesto que los padres prohiben a sus hijos hablar con desconocidos en la calle.

Hubo momentos en que Ichigo desobedeció, hablando con la niña sin dos dientes del kinder o mirando a un viejo sin brazos por varios minutos, su madre había considerado normal lo primero y de mala educación lo segundo. Muchas ocasiones se repitieron así.

Al mismo tiempo que Ichigo dejo la infancia, ya capaz de identificar a un peligroso desconocido de un simple extraño, Ichigo comenzó a interactuar con los fantasmas con mayor libertad.

Su experiencia había sido repetida en Yuzu y Karin, por lo que para Ichigo esa era la forma natural, normal, de criar a los hijos.

Hasta que Kazui entró en la primaria y la directora los mando a llamar preocupada porque Kazui había estado hablando solo en el corredor y luego había presentado a su amigo imaginario a la clase.

—Dijo que un carro la había arrollado. Asustó a todos los demás niños con los detalles. Creo que sería prudente disminuir la televisión, ¿verdad? — la mujer tenía un tono amable, pero aún así Ichigo sintió su ceño fruncirse.

—Hablaremos con él —Orihime dijo con cortesía.

Ichigo miró a Orihime, sintiendo molestia por motivos que le eran difíciles de entender. Incluso su mano sobre la de él hacía su sangre hervir en lugar de calmarlo.

—Solo hay que decirle que está mal dar detalles de la apariencia de los fantasmas, ¿qué más hay que decir?

Ichigo preguntó ya de vuelta en la casa y con Kazui durmiendo en su cuarto.

Orihime estaba sentada sobre la cama, su largo cabello suelto y piyama blanca le daban una apariencia etérea, pero él sospechaba que sus palabras no serían las de la típica soñadora, pues su cara estaba llena de pena.

—No es normal hablar con fantasmas — Orihime susurró e Ichigo retrocedió medio paso ante esas palabras.

—¿Normal? Hemos ido a la Sociedad de Almas, al más allá, _esto_ es mucho más "normal" — Ichigo apretó sus puños ligeramente pero la expresión de su esposa permaneció firme.

—Kazui es listo...¿podría ocultarlo? —ella sugirió en voz baja.

Ichigo sintió el aire irse de su pecho. Para Ichigo, ocultarlo, había sido desición de él mismo. La forma en la que hablaba Orihime hacia sonar sus poderes, su vida, como algo vergonzoso.

—Lo tratarán mal en la escuela. Va a ser...le va a ir mal — Orihime respiró profundo antes de continuar — No quiero que Kazui sufra.

—¿Luego le prohibirás jugar con Ichika?

—Sabes que no..

—Kazui es normal. Y él decidirá que es lo mejor.

—¡Tiene seis años! — Orihime se puso de pie y alzó un poco más la voz—¡Cree que los bebés se compran en una tienda y que se puede respirar bajo el agua si come un pescado! ¿De verdad crees que puede tomar una decisión así?

La nariz de Ichigo se arrugó y sus ojos se volvieron duros como una piedra. Para él las palabras de Orihime eran peor que una espada atravesando su estómago.

—No quiero que Kazui sufra — Orihime volvió a repetir, está vez sus palabras eran suaves y amables — No negarlo por completo, pero sí ser discreto ¿Ichigo?

Ichigo agitó una mano frente de él antes de salir por la puerta del cuarto, dispuesto a irse de la casa por unas horas y dejar toda la conversación atrás.

—¿A dónde vas, papá? —Kazui abrió la puerta de su habitación, pero permaneció adentro, sus ojos estaban pequeños porque le molestaba la luz del pasillo y una de sus manos sujetaba la puerta con cuidado.

—A caminar.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? — Kazui dijo más despierto a pesar de que sus párpados aún amenazaban con cerrarse.

—Tienes que dormir. Tu mamá no va a estar feliz si no duermes todas tus horas.

Kazui sacó su cabeza de la habitación y observó hacía la habitación de sus padres, después de asegurar que Orihime no estaba presente, se dirigió a Ichigo de manera conspiradora.

—Ya lo está. Creo que no le gusta que hable con los fantasmas — el pequeño sonrió un poco ante sus propias palabras, casi como si estuviera reflexionando — ¡Tampoco a los niños de la escuela! Son raros.

Ichigo se arrodilló frente a su hijo y lo abrazó. Él recordaba las burlas de su infancia, los golpes y la ley de hielo de tercer grado porque Ichigo era "raro". Ese sería el futuro de Kazui si no le prohibía interactuar con los espíritus.

A diferencia de Ichigo, Kazui tenía una madre que había vivido sus años formativos sin ver ningún fantasma, ella podría decirle a Kazui como alguien nacido sin poderes espirituales pensaba o miraba el mundo. Pero, Ichigo era producto de entes espirituales, de hollows, quincys, cegadores. Todo lo que Ichigo era, provenía de eso.

Era como si el mundo lo señalara a él como una aberración. Incluso su propia esposa e hijo parecían estar a un paso de llamarlo un extraño.

—No estés triste papá — Kazui colocó su pequeña mano en la cara de su padre, intentado ser gentil pero aún le faltaba calcular su fuerza, así que su mano fue ligeramente pesada sobre su cachete— Son raros, pero no malos, papá. Es como mamá dice, somos diferentes pero si abrimos nuestros corazones, podemos enterernos. Aunque sean raros, yo voy a intentar entererlos.

—Sí — Orihime había salido del cuarto y caminaba hacía ellos — Es necesario esforzarse, tener el corazón abierto, para entendernos.

Había estado llorando, Ichigo notó desde su posición en el suelo. Kazui había comenzado a sonreír de nuevo, fallando en descifrar que los ojos rojos eran una señal de tristeza o la causa de su preocupación.

Ichigo también sonrió. Había tomado una desición y esperaba que fuera la correcta. Solo el futuro podría contestarlo.

* * *

 _Fin_

 _._

 _._

 _Ehm...la verdad escribí esto porque IH carece de conflicto y quería ver si había algo que pudiera hacer que discutieran. Y aquí está. Espero que les haga reflexionar un poco._

 _Feliz Nochebuena :-)_


	4. Un mundo

Un mundo

—Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Las palabras fueron dichas al alba, el sol iluminaba sus cuerpos con los suaves rayos del nuevo día y la brisa de la mañana mecía las cortinas en silencio. Ella sintió sus mejillas encenderse ante el halago, tan poco común, de su esposo.

Ichigo era la clase de hombre que mostraba su amor atraves de grandes gestos, como pelear contra la muerte o recibir un ataque dirigido a ella que lo dejaba sangrando y con huesos rotos. Para él, protegerla aún a coste de su cuerpo, era algo que tenía que hacer.

En otras palabras, para Ichigo respirar y proteger entraban en la misma categoría.

Sus cumplidos en cambio, eran algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada. Más extraños que estrellas fugaces o eclipses de luna. Con la misma fuerza que actuaba, cuidaba sus palabras.

Cuando Ichigo decía algo, lo hacía con la firmeza y seguridad de quién afirma que existe el día y la noche, una verdad absoluta para todos que él simplemente estaba señalando ese momento.

Mientras Orihime se ponía roja como un tomate, Ichigo mantuvo su semblante serio, pero la esquina izquierda de sus labios se alzó un poco para demostrar que él encontraba la reacción de su esposa graciosa.

—¡Hey! —Orihime consiguió calmar su felicidad y se recargó sobre su brazo sin dejar de mirar el feliz rostro de su esposo —Sí dices algo tan romántico, debes acompañarlo de un beso ¿Lo sabías?

Ichigo rió en silencio, sus hombros alzándose para arriba una vez y una carcajada casi atravesó sus labios pero únicamente pudo escapar por su nariz.

—Esa es una extraña regla —Ichigo volteó a ver el techo aunque aún tenía a Orihime en su visión periférica —Lo tendré en mente cuando diga algo romántico.

—Lo acabas de hacer —Orihime casi cantó las palbras y llevó una de sus manos arriba del pecho de él. Su esposo respondió sujetando su mano con la de él.

—Mmm...No lo hice. "Lo romántico" es un embellecimiento extremo de los sentimientos.

Orihime podía entender porque para Ichigo decirle que ella era la mujer más hermosa no era digno de ser romántico. Para él, esa idea era objetivamente cierta. Ya que él no iba a besarla, ella decidió besarlo a él, dejando que su cabello castaño (casi rojo) cayera como cortina entre ellos y el mundo exterior.

—Te amo — ella susurró en sus labios. Él devolvió el beso complacido — Eres tan romántico. Incluso cuando no dices cosas tan dulces.

—¿En serio? —Ichigo alzó una ceja y comenzó a acariciar el sedoso cabello de Orihime, dejando que sus dedos jugarán con los largos mechones antes de decidir llevarlos al rostro de su amada.

— Sí, como en la batalla contra Grimmjow, recuerdo que lo detuviste en medio de su ataque porque yo te lo pedí.

Orihime giñó un ojo y llevó su frente contra la de Ichigo. Ambos cerraron los ojos en una silenciosa contemplación. Ella sabía que el romanticismo era lo último en la mente de él cuando esa batalla había ocurrido, pero al final era una soñadora y no podía evitar embellecer lo ocurrido.

Ichigo se comenzó a sentar y Orihime vió aquella sería cara comenzar a resplandecer ante una idea. En unos segundos ojos cafés la miraban felices.

—"Hay para mí más peligro en tus ojos que afrontar veinte espadas desnudas" —Ichigo dijo mientras removía un mechón de la cara de Orihime, despues realizó el beso prometido con la lentitud de alguien que sabe que aún hay tiempo.

—¿Citando a Shakespeare?

Ichigo contestó con una sonrisa enamorada, de nuevo tomando la mano de ella entre la suya, acariciando los dedos con suavidad.

—Citar a Shakespeare siempre es romántico.

Orihime tenía que brindar a eso.


	5. Clases

Clases

Orihime presionó la tecla blanca en el piano, dejando que sonará por un buen tiempo antes de levantar su índice. Había sido un sonido metálico e incluso sin dones para la música, ella sabía que el instrumento necesitaba afinarse.

Era extraño que alguien tan meticuloso como Uryu tuviera un piano desafinado y por eso se lo comentó a Ichigo, quién veía por la ventana a Kazui aprendiendo a usar un arco regular.

—No puedo creer que el piano de Uryu este desafinado, es extraño ¿verdad?

—Tener un piano cuando no sabes tocarlo es extraño —Ichigo dijo, sus ojos aún fijos en las dos personas que practicaban en el jardín.

—¿Uryu no sabe tocar el piano? —Orihime preguntó, incapaz de creer que alguien tan refinado como Uryu no dominará todas las artes. Ichigo frunció el ceño antes de contestar, finalmente abandonando su idea de vigilar a Uryu y Kazui.

—Jamás lo he escuchado tocar el piano —se explicó, después caminó hacia Orihime y realizó una escala mayor que terminó con medio tono más arriba —Sí está desafinado.

—Sí, cuando termine de darle clases a Kazui voy a preguntarle por qué.

Ichigo decidió no comentar que Uryu podría considerar insultante la pregunta, despues de todo Orihime era la persona más amable en el mundo y ni Ichigo o Uryu era capaz de considerar que ella tuviera la intención de ofender. Uryu especialmente, era muy gentil con ella al punto de que Ichigo prefería mantener una cauta cantidad de celos sobre su esposa y el Quincy.

En gran medida, parecía que esos celos también tenían influian en su opinión de dejar a Kazui, el mejor hijo del mundo, ser entrenado por Uryu. Era irracional temer que Kazui respetará más a Uryu que Ichigo, pero él era solo un hombre y se preocupaba.

—Aun no puedo creer que Uryu se haya ofrecido a enseñar a Kazui técnicas quincy —Orihime mencionó, dejando atrás la plática del piano desafinado —Fue muy amable de su parte.

—Tiene sentido, no quiere que sus tradiciones mueran —Ichigo dijo, sin intentó de ironía, genuinamente entendía que Uryu quisiera mantener su cultura. Orihime sonrió al ver el rostro de su esposo, entendiendo las cosas que no había dicho a la perfección —Me sorprende más que te haya gustado a ti esta idea.

—¿A mi?

Ichigo recordaba las preocupaciones de Orihime al tener un hijo que veía más que los demás. El mundo de los espíritus era algo de lo que Kazui tenía prohibido hablar en la escuela, porque al final ninguno de los dos quería que su adorable hijo fuera alienado de sus compañeros.

Una parte de Ichigo se preguntaba aún en que tan correcta fue esa decisión, algo dentro de él creía que Kazui se volvería fuerte si afrontaba la realidad a su manera, pero el deseo de que su niño fuera feliz era mucho mayor que el de prepararlo para alguna batalla en el horizonte.

En cualquier caso, confiaba en Kazui.

Orihime apoyo su mano en el codo de él y repitió la pregunta suavemente.

—Esta parece ser otra parte de él que va a ocultar —explicó, triste al decirlo en contacto alta.

—No cuando importe. Kazui es igual que tú, si algún espíritu necesita ayuda, sé que él hará lo correcto. Siempre lo hace, pese a ser tan pequeño, siempre ayuda a los espíritus y personas que puede. Es demasiado como tú para no hacerlo.

Ichigo dejó escapar un poco de tensión y tomo la mano suave de Orihime entre la suya antes de llevarla debajo de su nariz, aspirando la fragancia de su crema y dejándose encantar por la calidad de su piel.

Después, recordó que aunque las puertas estuvieran cerradas, la ventana permitía ver hacia adentro, por ello, libero la mano de Orihime y la miró directo a los ojos.

—Tambien saca a ti. Ese niño, nuestro hijo, se parece tanto a ti.

Orihime sintió un calor en su pecho, síntoma de un sentimiento llamado orgullo. Estaba feliz de ser alabada, pero sobre todo, al pensar en su generoso hijo, ella se sentía invadida de amor hacia él.

Ichigo se atrevió a ver por la ventana, y vio que la clase había terminado. Unos minutos después, una sirvienta tocó la puerta para avisar que Uryu y Kazui llegarían pronto. A Ichigo le parecía difícil creer que tuviera un amigo con sirvientes en el mundo real, pero la familia Ishida era de nobles e incluso tenían una hermosa mansión que Kazui apodó "castillo"

Uryu llegó, con un Kazui aún rojo después del ejercicio, y los saludo con su habitual cortesía, mencionando brevemente que Kazui era inteligente.

La familia de tres se despidió de Uryu y, justo en la salida, mientras Orihime seguía a Kazui a la calle, Ichigo miró a Uryu fijamente.

—Tu piano está desafinado —sin vergüenza, Ichigo decidió decirlo.

—Se desafino con la mudanza —Uryu dijo, una de sus manos acomodándose sus lentes, después, miró a Ichigo también directo a los ojos — Jamás creí que supieras tocar el piano. No pareces esa clase de persona.

Ichigo rodó los ojos antes de dar una palmada al brazo de Uryu, después, negando con la cabeza alguna idea sonrió. Era extraño, pero le agradaba tener pláticas francas con Uryu, como si estás fueran muestra de que ambos eran amigos.

Le gustaba creer que Uryu pensaba lo mismo.


	6. Frozen

**Advertencia: spoilers de Frozen.**

 **Ichigo y los demás practican para una** **obra de teatro. Están en la preparatoria y la obra es Frozen. Es un crackfic y no pertenece a romance pero pues subir un fic independiente es más tardado que simplemente agregar un capítulo a un fic existente.**

 **Aprovecho aquí para agradecer a Dianapotter y Novasenpai por sus reviews. Gracias por tomar tiempo de comentar, lo aprecio mucho :-)**

* * *

Frozen

Era un buen día. Uno de esos radiantes días que suplicaban salir a jugar bajo el sol y sentir el aire en las mejillas. Pero en lugar de pasar un buen rato jugando fútbol junto a Chad, Ichigo estaba practicando una obra de teatro digna de ser olvidada:

¡Una adaptación de una película de Disney! Y ni siquiera una buena. Ichigo, a diferencia de la mayoría, si había leído la "Reina de las Nieves" de Anderson, así que su crítica al guion barato de Disney tenía mérito.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el malo? —Ichigo preguntó al ver la imagen en la portada del libreto. El muchacho de cabello rojizo le sonreía a una chica de un cabello de color similar.

—¿Fuiste a ver Frozen? —Rukia preguntó, gaurdando sus ganas de burlarse para el momento de la práctica tal si tuviera un límite de cupones de humillar a Ichigo.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, molesto por las implicaciones hechas. Él tenía una imagen ante el mundo que nunca, ni siquiera a los ocho, incluyo ver películas de Disney que arruinaban los clásicos. Por supuesto, con dos hermanas menores, no tenía otra opción que escuchar "Campanas de Notredame" incluso aunque la adaptación hiciera una burla al trabajo de Víctor Hugo.

Sí, Ichigo era un elitista y le gustaba que las adaptaciones tratarán de ser fieles a la obra.

Gracias a Aizen y su espectacular habilidad para arruinar vacaciones, Ichigo jamás tuvo tiempo para acompañar a su hermana a ver Frozen, en lugar de ello soporto ocho rondas de "Let it go" durante toda una semana así que Rukia podía meter su altanería en otro lado.

—No, no fui a ver Frozen —Ichigo dijo orgulloso —Pero, es claro que él es malo.

—¿Cómo? —Rukia preguntó, sorprendida por las palabras de Ichigo como si no fuera obvio.

—Los trailers muestran a la chica pelirroja y al rubio viajando juntos. El pelirrojo debía ser malvado para evitar que la protagonista se vea mal —Ichigo explicó sin titubear — Es obvio.

Rukia lo pensó un poco antes de colocar sus manos a cada lado de su pequeña cintura, observando a Ichigo de pies a cabeza como si creyera que él era un impostor. Pronto, Chad, Orihime y Keigo se unieron a ver a Ichigo junto a Rukia.

—¡Ya! —Ichigo dió un manotazo —¿Qué me ven?

—Le quitas la diversión a ver películas —Rukia terminó diciendo tras varios segundos, negando con su cabeza —En mis tiempos veíamos las obras de teatro para divertirnos y sorprendernos, no para molestarnos en los pequeños detalles...¡pero eso no importa! ¡Esta obra va a ser genial! ¿Verdad Orihime?

—Sí, los niños la amaran —Orihime contestó, juntando sus manos frente de su pecho y una radiante sonrisa en sus labios.

—Les recuerdo, Orihime es la princesa Anna; Sado es Kristoff; Keigo es el Duke; Ichigo es Hans; el capitán Hitsugaya es Olaf; Tatsuki es Marshemellon y yo, por supuesto, soy la reina Elsa.

Ichigo aún estaba sorprendido de que hubieran convencido a Hitsugaya de participar en la obra. En ese momento el capitán estaba leyendo el libreto al otro lado de la habitación, diciendo sus líneas ya en práctica. El pobre seguro no sabía que lo habían elegido como el hombre de nieve por ser bajito.

Eso estaba bien por Ichigo. No sería el único humillado por todo eso.

Minutos después, comenzó a leer el libreto. Todo comenzaba con un par de hermanas, una de ellas podía hacer hielo y se autorrecluia en una habitación del castillo. Prueba irrefutable de la barbarie hecha contra Anderson, ya que sin señal de Kai o Gerda era obvio que está no sería una historia de crecimiento.

Si no fuera un guión, Ichigo posiblemente no hubiera pasado de la hoja cinco, pero al ser él un lector avido de Shakespeare, en poco tiempo estaba llegando a la introducción del príncipe Hans. Bastante encantador y lleno de sonrisas hacia la princesa Anna que parecían verdaderas señas de amor a primera vista.

Ichigo apenas logró ocultar su cara detrás del libreto cuando llegó a la parte en la que los dos tenían un dueto. Iba a cantar eso con Orihime. Enfrente de varios niños. No solo eso.. ¡El primer baile con Orihime sería en una obra de teatro!

¿Eso volvía todo su vida una tragedia o una comedia? No. No. Su vida no era una obra escrita con personajes principales y por lo tanto no había que preocuparse por la resolución de un arco argumental de romance.

Sabiamente, dejó de pensar en dramatizar su vida para volver al libreto de Frozen.

Hans le proponía matrimonio a Anna y eso confundió a Ichigo mucho . El dueto, el baile, los manerismos. Todo olía a un clásico romance de Disney sin ninguna señal de que él dichoso príncipe fuera un monstruo; ¿dónde estaba el monólogo sobre sus planes secretos de matar a la reina y tomar el trono?

Ichigo volteó a ver a la muy alegre Rukia, quién al notar que Ichigo la observaba, alzó un pulgar arriba en señal de victoria y continuó recitando en voz alta sus líneas a Renji, que al igual que ella, estaba enfrascado en gritar a todo pulmón las líneas de Anna como si él fuera a participar en la obra.

Esos dos...podían ser un par difícil de controlar.

De nuevo a leer...Elsa congeló el corazón de Anna y únicamente un acto de verdadero amor podría curarla. Eso seguramente era para dar pie a una suberción del "beso de amor verdadero".. quizá Anna se iba a transformar en un ogro.

Ichigo ríó para si sí mismo, imaginando a Fiona en Frozen. Si había algo bueno en haber visto películas de Disney fue toda la diversión conseguida al ver Shrek. Bueno, suficiente de evitar lo inevitable: descubrir si iba a besar o no a Orihime.

Hasta el momento, todas las líneas de Hans lo mostraban exactamente como el príncipe de los sueños. Amable con los desafortunados, un buen compañero de pláticas, gallardo para rescatar princesas en apuros e incluso él único que mantenía fe en que Elsa terminará su maldición.

La princesa llegó al castillo, e Ichigo se imaginó así mismo conduciendo a Orihime a un colchón, sus ojos cafés viéndolo llenos de amor y sus labios en espera de un beso que la salvaría de la muerte.

Ichigo dió vuelta a la hoja, en su mente, tocaría con suavidad el mentón de Orihime y..

"Si solo alguien te amará"

¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿El príncipe Hans había rechazado besar a Ori-a Anna? ¿Qué clase de sin vergüenza? Ichigo volvió a leer las líneas, temblando de furia.

—¿QUÉ? ¡Maldito! —Ichigo gritó, causando que todos se detuvieran en seco para mirarlo.

—Oh...ya veo que el gran Ichigo no se vio venir el plot twist —Rukia dijo, sus brazos cruzados y cejas alzadas consiguiendo un perfecto retrato de la altanería pese a su pequeña estatura.

—¡Eso fue trampa! —Ichigo dijo entre dientes, salió por la puerta de la habitación, oyendo la risa de todos atrás, y una vez solo, continuó leyendo porque simplemente tenía que hacerlo para el bien de los niños.

Terminó de leer la historia. Cerró el libreto y de nuevo, como lo había hecho al principio del día, concluyó que Frozen era la peor adaptación jamás hecha por Disney.

Dió un suspiro y tras asegurarse que nadie lo veía, sacó su celular y comenzó a buscar "Love is an open door" listo para buscar pistas de que Hans fuera malvado seguro de que los directores habían hecho trampa narrativa.

Y por eso solo la escuchó únicamente cinco veces seguidas.

.

Fin


	7. Monstruo de calabaza AU

**Alguien pidió un fic de vampiros, pero en lugar de eso recorde el epecial de Hallowen donde Ichigo era el monstruo de Frankenstein, Uryu un vampiro y Orihime una calabaza.**

Era de noche, después de todo, los monstruos son nocturnos y salen únicamente cuando el sol es incapaz de quemar la piel. Todo monstruo que se respete sabe eso.

Orihime Inoue, monstruo de calabaza durante el otoño e invierno, era una monstruo que se respetaba, por eso, como todas las noches, abrió su sarcófago, limpió sus ojos de la tierra, salió al aire libre y sacudió su traje naranja, lista para ir a visitar a sus amigos. Era tiempo de cosecha, por lo que tenía que apresurarse en ir a la mansión de Uryu, su amigo vampiro antes de que él saliera

Uryu, a diferencia de Orihime, sufría constantemente debido a que era un monstruo, por alguna razón prefiriendo hacerla de mártir antes de ir a un banco de sangre. Ichigo, el monstruo de Frankenstein, decía que era cuestión de honor de hombre y que Orihime no tenía nada de que preocuparse, Orihime sonreía pero se negaba a escucharlo, en lugar de ello, conseguía que Sado, su único amigo humano, comprara aquellas bolsas de sangre. Ilegal quizá, pero ser monstruo dificultaba mucho las cosas en eso de convivir con los humanos.

En cualquier caso, ella buscó la hielera mágica al lado de su sarcófago. Era una de esas que lanzaban maldiciones de sueños eternos si no se daba la combinación adecuada así que cuido de poner la clave. Una vez que tuvo las bolsas de sangre en sus manos, las metió debajo de su enorme traje naranja, en bolsillos diseñados para la ocasión, y comenzó su viaje rumbo a casa de Uryu.

-¿A dónde vas, Orihime?- Ichigo preguntó al verla cruzar por enfrente de las catatumbas de la familia Kurosaki. Como siempre, los parches en el cuerpo de él combinaban de maravilla con su cuerpo esbelto y pectorales tan perfectos que conquistaban los corazones de toda mujer con buena vista. Orihime tenía muy buena vista y agradecía a todos los dioses por ello.

\- A la mansión de Uryu.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Por supuesto, Ichigo además de ser el monstruo más guapo en la Tierra, era amable. Ni siquiera había titubeado en ofrecerse a escoltar a Orihime a la mansión de Uryu. Incluso siendo ella una calabaza, el mundo de los monstruos podía ser muy peligroso. Una vez un monstruo murciélago y uno pantera habían destruido el palacio del Conde Aizen y uno de los pilares casi le había caído encima a Orihime. Por algún motivo, el conde ni siquiera se enfado, lo que en opinión de Orihime lo volvía al conde más peligroso.

Pero a Ichigo, tan perfecto como el pan, no le preocupaba tener que enfrentar a cientos de monstruos por ninguno de sus amigos. Él era perfecto.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la recidencia Ishida y Uryu en persona salió a resivirlos. Su piel era una una blanca que ponía en vergüenza a la luna y estaba más delgado que la misma Orihime Típico de él no cuidarse bien.

Ella se apresuró a sacar las bolsas de sangre y se las ofreció a Uryu, él las acepto tras un breve agradecimiento y fue a un lugar privado para comer, dejando a Orihime y a Ichigo solos en la sala.

—Pronto será el día de cosechas. Rukia y Renji nos invitaron a todos a ir a la fiesta del clan de personas gatos.

—¿De Youruichi? ¿Vas a ir?

—Sí, ¿y tú?

Orihime accedió con la cabeza, feliz de la gran oportunidad de pasar más tiempo al lado de Ichigo. Era prácticamente una cita aunque todos sus amigos fueran a estar ahí.

Ichigo sonrió y Orihime se puso roja. A ese paso, dejaría de ser una monstruo de calabaza y se volvería una de tomate. O quizá, Orihime comenzó a soñar, uno de fresa. Eso sonaba perfecto.


	8. Dos hermanos

Dos hermanos

El inmenso cielo azul se veía tan lejano y al mismo tiempo al alzar su mano creía poder tocarlo con sus pequeños dedos de infante.

—¿Qué haces Kazui? —su madre preguntó mientras se acercaba a él y después siguió la línea de visión de Kazui buscando algo. Quizá un pájaro o un hollow. Al no ver nada decidió volver al lado del padre de Kazui y ayudarle a preparar la merienda como tantos otros domingos.

El domingo en familia era algo tan común que nadie imaginaba que la linda familia de pelirrojos eran personas con poderes que muchos eran incapaces de siquiera imaginar. Kazui mismo apenas comprendía una centésima parte de lo que él era, pero era capaz de entender que el resto de las personas vivían en un mundo completamente distinto, fallando en ver lo que Kazui veía de la misma forma que él fallaba en ver lo que ellos.

Dentro de unas horas saldría la luna. Una hermosa y pálida luna llena, redonda como si hubiera comido muchos quesos y sobre ella jugarían conejos espaciales vestidos de astronautas. Pero para Kazui, la luna que el veia era siempre una blanca cuna incapaz de crecer o encoger, para Kazui eso significaba que la luna quería un bebé...y él también.

—Mami, papi — Kazui corrió hacia sus padres, el césped verde acariciando sus talones y en algún momento un grillo curioso saltó lejos de él.

—¿Qué ocurre, campeón? — su padre dijo después de atrapar a Kazui en sus brazos.

—¡QUIERO UN HERMANITO!

Las personas cerca de ellos voltearon a verlos pero solo su padre se avergonzó de llamar la atención. Kazui tenía demasiado interés en la respuesta de sus padres como para prestar atención a la gente con caras que serían olvidadas antes del primer sueño de la noche así que los ignoró como al grillo.

— Quiza después — su padre dijo tras mirar a los ojos de su madre, hablando en aquel lenguaje de miradas cuya existencia Kazui apenas había descubierto.

Kazui accedió con la cabeza y se levantó del regazo de su padre. Ya había plantado la semilla en la mente de sus padres y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la idea dicha al aire se volviera tangible para él.

* * *

La naranja era redonda y cabía perfectamente en sus manos, dentro de ella habría más color naranja y si la volvía a colocar en el canasto de las frutas, se perdería entre sus iguales pese a ser, a su forma, única.

Sus padres llegarían dentro de poco y Kazui tenía la certeza de que vendrían cargando a alguien con quien Kazui compartiría padres, casa y sangre. Les esperaban varios días de jugar al escondite y ella buscaría a Kazui con curiosos ojos cafés después de que él ocultara su cara en sus manos y años en el futuro se esconderían en closets, detrás de la puerta y en frondosos bosques.

—Kazui, ya estamos en casa — su padre dijo desde la entrada de la casa y Kazui caminó con tranquilidad a bienvenirlos, sus manos libres para poder cargar aquello que llevaba esperando poco más de la mitad de su vida.

Ahí, en los brazos de su madre, estaba una pequeña bebe cuyos sensibles ojos permanecían cerrados al serle la luz una extraña a quien no se había acostumbrado.

Su hermana era tal como él esperaba: sana y normal.

Sonrió en cuanto la tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos. Él era un hermano mayor, como su amadoa padre y su admirable tío. Se sentía mejor de lo que él jamás creyó.

—Bienvenida — Kazui dijo feliz y le dió un beso a la pequeña frente de su hermana.

* * *

El cielo nocturno era tan azul que podría ser negro. Igual de lejano e inmenso que el de las tardes parecía estar al alcance de sus largos dedos de arquero.

—¿Qué ves Kazui? —su hermana preguntó y colocó sus brazos en el marco de la ventana.

Él buscó en el cielo algo que pudiera ameritar verlo y sus ojos cayeron en la siempre presente luna creciente. Pese a que Kazui consiguió una hermanita, la luna seguía esperando.

—La luna parece una cuna ¿Verdad?

—Algunos dias, pero hoy está llena y se puede ver el conejo...aunque yo creo que parece más bien una cara, ¿tu qué crees, hermano?

Kazui observó a la luna y sonrió ante su propio descuido. Llevaba días sin ver un calendario y debido a la semana de exámenes, olvidó que ese día había luna llena.

Su hermana volteó a verlo de forma conspiradora y él respondió con una franca sonrisa. Su hermana seguía siendo igual que la primera vez: sana y normal.

—Me gustan más los conejos — Kazui contestó y colocó su mano en el cabello pelirrojo de su hermana.

—A mi también — ella respondió entre risas. Él giño un ojo y juntos, los dos hermanos, vieron la hermosa luna colgando en el inmenso firmamento nocturno.

Ambos, ella y él, sin importar que pareciera que vivían en dos mundos distintos, vivían en el mismo glorioso mundo bajo el mismo inmenso bello cielo azul. Y eso era cierto para todos los humanos, solo era cuestión de intentar entenderse uno al otro y asi, todos podrían vivir junto y en paz ¿verdad?

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
